Generally, a faucet is configured to provide both of hot water and cold water, and warm water is provided from mixing hot water and cold water. Thus, a faucet may comprise a water control valve to mix hot and cold water before flowing out, thereby providing different temperatures of water. Furthermore, the water control valve is installed inside the faucet, and the faucet further has a cold water channel, a hot water channel and a water outlet channel formed at a bottom portion thereof. The control valve is configured to control cold water to flow through the cold water channel or hot water to flow through the hot water channel into a compartment of the control valve. Thus, when concurrently flowing into the compartment, cold water and hot water are configured to mix in the compartment, and the cold water, hot water, or mixed water is configure to flow out of the faucet through the water outlet channel.
However, the conventional water control valve is disadvantageous because: the control valve only enables water to flow out from a bottom portion thereof, and the applicability of the control valve is limited when the control valve has different structures of interior channels and needs to flow out of water from a lateral portion thereof. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a water control valve to overcome the problems presented above.